The Matrimony Complication
by phantomofgallifrey
Summary: Sheldon's strict scheduled lifestyle is thrown off when a friend from his adolescence suddenly shows up on his doorstep.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I have returned with a new story. This idea was given to me by a lovely guest reviewer and I adored the idea! I promise this one will not be as sad as the last one. I will try to keep it uplifting. I even attempted to make the beginning somewhat humorous. Also, I realize Sheldon might seem a bit out of character. I really tried to avoid that to the best of my abilities but with my ideas for this story, it seems kind of impossible to avoid at certain parts. You will understand later. Anyway, I hope you like it. **

**I own nothing except the OC character. Thank You.**

* * *

Chapter One

Many people wonder what a day in the life of renowned physicist Sheldon Cooper would be like, _or at least that is what he likes to think. _What must it be like to go around every day with that brilliant mind stirring up a new formula or calculation? How could a person go throughout the day knowing they have so much to offer the world through their genius mind? _It must be horrible for those of average intelligence_ he often thinks.

Well, a day in the life would start typically like this:

Awake at 6am

Breakfast

Educate Leonard on the drive to work (it's the least he can do, the poor guy knows so little)

Work and gain numerous praise for his contribution to Caltech (what would they do without him?)

Educate Howard at lunch (he only has a Master's degree)

Work a bit more (there is only so much he can give in one day)

Educate Leonard on the drive home (this should be considered community service)

Get the mail

Read letter from childhood friend he hasn't heard from in years

Have din-

Wait… That was new. A letter? A letter from a certain Clara Winthrop. That name sent an electric shock through Sheldon's chest. He hadn't heard from her since they were children. He had spent a summer abroad in Europe during college when he met her. She was a few years younger with large brown eyes, a delicate round face, and an exciting curiosity about her. Once, she convinced him to go on an adventure with her. They ran around in a park, fighting aliens and saving planets. It was wonderful. It was one of the only times he got to act his age.

"You okay Sheldon?" Penny asked, bringing him out of his reverie.

"Yes. I think so. Leonard, next Saturday we will be having a guest; an old friend of mine. I will take proper requirements from the roommate agreement and also send an email notifying you of her arrival." He acted calm and reserved until he made it to his bedroom, in which he couldn't take the beaming smile from his face.

Sheldon may have only met her in person once but they had corresponded through letters for years. Then one day they just stopped. He still remembers what she wore when they met, a dark purple shirt with two pink hearts, and her sleek brown hair pulled back by a headband. To an adult she would be considered adorable and precious. To him as a child, she was beautiful. He wondered why she had chosen to contact him now when they hadn't been in contact for well over 7 years.

"Oh Clara," he hugged the envelope to his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**I swear by the stars (Les Mis reference...) that I will NOT kill any characters in this fanfic. I promise. Everyone lives! Now that is cleared up, here is the second chapter. Oh, and I thought I would mention that for Clara's {face?} I'm using Jenna Coleman (Doctor Who) for inspiration. Yes her character is Clara {Oswin} Oswald. Though I tried to find a different name for her, I just can't picture her with any other name than Clara. Sorry... I hope I don't get in trouble for that... **

**I own nothing except the OC. Thank you. **

* * *

Chapter Two

Sheldon was dusting the living room area for the thousandth time on the Saturday morning that Clara was said to arrive. He was horribly nervous she wouldn't like his apartment or him for that matter.

"Sheldon will you stop? It is impossible for there to be any dirt in this apartment being as how vigorously you've cleaned it," Leonard complained.

"Excuse me, but if this were someone important to you, like say Penny for example, wouldn't you want the place to be spick and span?"

"Penny already knew what our apartment looked like; I didn't need to clean it for her."

"Au contraire," Sheldon counteracted, "The night before you two engaged in coitus in your room for the first time you had spent hours straightening the bed sheets and hiding all your action figures."

That was true; still this was getting out of hand. "Sheldon," Leonard sat him down in his spot, I understand you are very nervous and scared as to how this friend of yours will react. You haven't seen her since you were 11. But I highly doubt she'll even notice the apartment. She'll be more focused on catching up with an old friend."

"You're right." There was a knock at the door and Sheldon nearly jumped out of his skin. He leaped to the door and threw it open. "Oh, hello Amy."

"That seemed a bit lacking in enthusiasm," she noted as she came through the door.

"I'm sorry, I'm just waiting for someone important to arrive."

_Ouch, _Leonard thought.

"You're important too Amy," Leonard reassured her, "he's just anxious since he's waiting for a friend he hasn't seen or spoken to in years. As you already know, Sheldon gets a bit _rude_ when he's nervous."

"No worries, I understand completely," she sat on the couch while Sheldon had his eyes fixed on the peephole. "So tell me about this friend of yours Sheldon. Did he grow up in Texas or go to college with you?"

"Oh no, we met during my time in Europe when I was studying abroad; and it's a she."

"Oh…" Amy sucked in her breath. _Competition._ Penny also made her way over since she wanted to see this mysterious friend as well.

Sheldon finally gave up at the peephole and was about to sit down when there were a chorus of knocks at the door. Sheldon felt a shiver down his spine as he rose to answer the door. This was it, no turning back.

"Hello," there was a pretty brunette woman standing in the doorway. She was about a head shorter than Sheldon and had deep brown eyes.

"Clara," Sheldon whispered, taking in the sight of this woman before him.

"It's been a long time Sheldon," she smiled up at him. He stepped aside and let her in. Everyone else paused to stare at the newcomer. This was the girl Sheldon knew as a child? How is that possible? "These must be your friends," she said, getting slightly uncomfortable from the stares and silence.

"Some of them: This is Penny," he gestured and she shook Clara's hand. "My roommate Leonard, and Amy."

"His girlfriend," Amy stated and gingerly took the girls hand.

"Hello," Clara said, suddenly feeling very unwelcome.

"So, Sheldon told us you met in England was it?" Penny asked trying to lessen the tension.

"Blackpool actually, that's where I grew up, if you couldn't tell from my accent already."

"I always loved her accent," Sheldon said, earning a glare from Amy.

Sheldon sat in his spot and offered for Clara to sit next to him. "Oh no, I'll just sit here," she motioned to the wooden chair on the opposite side of the coffee table.

"Nonsense, Amy, Penny, you two decide whose moving," he looked over at the two women.

"No, Sheldon it's alright. I really don't mind."

"Alright, I'll move," Penny rolled her eyes at Sheldon and went and sat with Leonard. Sheldon positioned Clara in between him and Amy. Amy felt her skin crawl just by being near this girl.

"How have you been? We haven't written in years. What are you doing now?" Clara asked Sheldon.

"Well I currently hold a job at Caltech University as a theoretical physicist. I'm definitely one of their most vital employees. Leonard and I have been roommates for about 5 years now. That's all I really have to report."

"And he has a girlfriend," Amy coughed.

"I think we covered that earlier," Sheldon said and turned back to Clara, "What about you? What have you done, what have you seen?"

"Not much to be honest. I may not have a cool job like theoretical physicist but I am going to school to become a teacher. Right now I just work as a barista over in Blackpool to put myself through University."

"That's wonderful! What do you plan on teaching?"

"English," she responded.

"Not science?" he asked.

"No, I'm not as advanced in that area as you are," she laughed. Amy sat stiff as a board the entire time, measuring how much space there was between Clara and Sheldon at the moment. Not enough. Their knees were almost touching and his hand was so close to her thigh. It was even worse since she was wearing a dress. Amy hated this girl. How dare she think she could prance in here in her fancy skirt and steal her boyfriend away?

While Amy was stewing up a storm, Clara and Sheldon had continued to reminisce on their previous time together, occasionally laughing or correcting each other on an event that had occurred. Clara looked at the time, "Oh, I apologize but it's very late. I should probably go."

"It's only 5 o'clock," Sheldon protested. "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"That would be lovely, but we will have to do it another time." Clara gave him a gentle hug and said goodbye to everyone else before heading out the door.

"I really like her," Leonard said after Clara had left.

"Me too," Penny agreed. "She was really sweet."

"More like sour," Amy muttered.

"Amy, I'm sensing a bit of anger here. Is something wrong?"

"That girl is out to steal you away from me Sheldon, I can just feel it!"

"Amy you are being ridiculous. You're my girlfriend, we are already so deep in our relationship, and there is nothing that could break that apart."

Amy rolled her eyes at the _deep in relationship_ part, but felt comforted by his words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I disappeared for awhile. I've been really busy. So today I decided I should be productive and instead of doing homework I wrote this instead... **

**I own nothing except for the OC character. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Sheldon had started to spend more and more time with Clara. She was still the adventurous bright girl he remembered from his youth, just older and more formal. Her days of mix matched patterned socks and heart sweaters were over. She was a gentle, sophisticated young woman. If anyone were ever to suspect that Sheldon would become entranced with such a woman, they would have laughed it off. But here she was.

Clara had become a frequent member of the group in the first week she visited. She met Howard, an engineer with "only a Master's degree" as Sheldon so blatantly put it. There was also Raj, a shy Indian man who could only hold conversation with a woman after ingesting even the smallest bit of alcohol. Clara found herself particularly liking Bernadette, Howard's wife. She was short, shorter than herself at least, with golden curls and bright blue eyes. Her voice may be high pitched but if she got pissed off, it was anything but tiny. According to Penny, Howard used to be a real creep before he met Bernadette. But now anyone could see the absolute love and adoration he held for her whenever he looked at her.

Amy still didn't like Clara in the slightest. But she knew she had Sheldon loosely wrapped around her finger. Well, even saying that seemed a little much when it came to Sheldon. Sometimes it seemed as if they were barely in a relationship. They were more like colleagues with occasional hand holding and a peck on the lips maybe once a year. She still had her hopes though. At least it didn't seem like Clara was getting anywhere with Sheldon either.

In reality Clara had no intentions of romantically pursuing Sheldon at all. She wished she could tell Amy this but she wouldn't be able to without revealing her real intention for being in Pasadena, which she wasn't ready to do yet.

"You've never played Halo?!" Sheldon exclaimed one Wednesday night to Clara after she admitted she knew nothing of the game.

"I'm sorry Sheldon my fi-… _friend_ isn't much of a video game player."

"Well that's no excuse. Penny isn't either and she's fantastic at playing. Let me teach you." He then went into detail on the mechanics of the game and eventually convinced her to play with them for a while. She had no idea what she was doing and just pressed random buttons but with Sheldon's help they eventually won. Well at least she thinks they won. She wasn't entirely sure.

"That was a great round Sheldon, but I think I should be heading back to my hotel," she grabbed her coat but Sheldon held her back.

"You can't leave now, we are about to head to the Comic Book store. Oh you would love it there. Remember when we played the game where we fought the aliens and saved the world? There are things like that there!"

"I guess I can go but then you have to let me leave. I'm awfully tired."

"Alright, alright; we'll go for a short trip."

There was no such thing as a "short" trip when it came to those four men in a comic book store. Two hours later and after much persisting from Clara, they finally made their purchases and had only argued half a dozen times.

"Where do I drop you off?" Leonard asked as he pulled the car from his parking spot. Clara gave directions to her hotel and Leonard pulled up right in front of the door.

"Let me walk you to your room," Sheldon said as Clara was about to exit the car.

"I think I can find it pretty easily Sheldon," she said, shutting the door. He got out of the car anyway and followed her inside.

"What floor?" he asked as the elevator doors closed.

"Eleven," she said and he pressed the button.

"This is a very large hotel. I wasn't accustomed to hotels having so many floors."

"It's even worse in Vegas." The rest of the elevator ride was relatively silent. Sheldon hadn't ridden an elevator in a long time so the ride made his head spin a bit. The corny elevator music didn't exactly help the awkwardness either. Alas the machine dinged and the doors opened. Clara pulled out her room key and was about to say goodbye but Sheldon persisted walking with her to her door.

"I hope you had fun tonight," he said.

"I did. Well, the comic book trip was a bit long but I understand. If I had been in an antique store or something it would have taken me just as long, maybe longer." Sheldon gave a breathy laugh at her statement. "Well, goodnight Sheldon." She was waiting for him to walk away before opening the door.

"I'd like to spend more time with you. Maybe we could have dinner together. Or, I know that a movie is also a customary outing event if you would prefer."

"Sheldon, are you asking me on a date?"

"Well, not exactly but I would like to see more of you. Unless you want it to be a date, I guess it could be more of a friend date than an actual date. However, if it you want it to be an actual date-"

"Sheldon I'm engaged," she suddenly cut him off.

"What?" He shook his head, trying to make sense of what just spurt from her mouth.

"I'm engaged to be married. My fiancé is in the hotel room. That's why I didn't want you to walk me up here. I wasn't ready to tell you yet."

"Why were you keeping this from me?"

"Well, I wasn't sure how you were going to react. And I really wanted to ask you to be my man of honor, or best man if you would prefer. I couldn't just show up on your doorstep and ask you straight forward so I decided to wait and ease into it. I shouldn't have blurted that out, now I've scared you. Oh Sheldon, I'm sorry…"

The door behind her opened and there stood a young man, younger than Sheldon, with green eyes and light brown hair. This must be the fiancé.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt," he had a distinguishable British accent, though not as 'Northern' as Clara's was. "Um… Clara love, are you coming inside soon?"

"Yes just give me a minute." The man nodded and shut the door.

"So that was him?" Sheldon asked curtly. He wasn't entirely sure why but all the sudden he felt extreme jealousy. This must be what Amy had been feeling.

"Yes, that was him. His name is Arthur Williams."

"Arthur," Sheldon snorted. "That's a name from the 1950's. Not a modern name like _Sheldon._" Clara crossed her arms.

"Well I like his name. No I _love_ his name, and I love him. If you don't want to be part of the wedding Sheldon just tell me."

"I do want to be part of it. Clara Winthrop, I will be your man of honor."

Clara's already big eyes widened and a huge smile came across her face, "Really? Oh Sheldon this is the best thing you could have ever done for me," she wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same on her waist.

While riding the elevator back down to the lobby Sheldon couldn't help but replay their hug over and over in his head. She just felt so right in his hands, and he had her scent still lingering on his shirt. An image came into his mind of her deciding to run off with him instead, but a little voice in the back of his head reminded him that not only was she going to marry another man, but he was in a committed relationship with Amy. If only Amy made him feel how Clara did.

It was then that Sheldon vowed to give Clara the best wedding possible. He may not be able to make her his but that didn't mean he could ignore his responsibility as Man of Honor. He just hoped this infatuation would eventually drift away. The rest of the night he kept repeating the same two words in his head: _she's engaged, she's engaged, she's engaged._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hopefully the links will work...**

** This is the bridesmaids dress: file:/C:/Users/Katya/Documents/Fanfiction/The%20Matrimony% **

**This is the wedding dress: file:/C:/Users/Katya/Documents/Fanfiction/The%20Matrimony% **

**If they don't just message more or something and I will try a different way.**

* * *

Chapter Four

"What do you think of these?" Clara pointed at a selection of décor in a wedding magazine. The two were seating on the couch in Sheldon's apartment.

"A bit gaudy in my opinion," he wrinkled his nose at her. "Why don't you try something more simple and elegant like…" he flipped through the catalog, "this." He pointed to a more delicate design that the last one.

"Oh you're right! That looks better." She folded in a corner of the page, marking the spot. "Sheldon, where did you become so advanced in wedding planning?"

"After you asked me to be your man of honor, I went and spoke to Raj. He suggested that if the patterns are gentler they will have a more elegant feel than if everything were huge and overdone. That would make it more like a Vegas wedding."

"That is the last thing we want," she agreed.

"Now, how about colors? Have you and Arthur spoken on the matter?"

"We have. We agreed on teal and gold, a combination of his favorite and my favorite colors."

"Lovely." The pair continued making plans for Clara's wedding, occasionally circling things with a pen or saving the page for later viewings. Every so often Sheldon would point out something Clara would turn to like or vice versa. The planning seemed to be going better than anticipated.

"Let's move on to location: where is the wedding taking place? Have you already looked at chapels around Pasadena?" Sheldon inquired.

"Actually, we wanted to have the wedding back in England. Both Arthur's and my families already live there. I was hoping you would let us fly you and your friends out to the ceremony."

"I can't let you do that Clara. It wouldn't be fair to you and Arthur to fly 7 people out to the United Kingdom. Do you know how much it costs to fly even in Economy?"

Clara laughed, "Actually Sheldon, we were going to give you all first class flights both there and back."

"What? No you can't do that! You'll be out of money before you even take foot on the aisle. No, I refuse."

"Sheldon, it's the least we can do for such a wonderful group of friends we have accustomed out here. Both Arthur and I are doing exceedingly well financially. I promise it will be of no burden to us." Sheldon just shook his head. Clara placed her hand on his shoulder, "It was Arthur's idea. It's his way of thanking you all for taking such good care of me and helping with the wedding. Please, it's important to the both of us."

"I'll have to discuss it with my friends."

The others didn't seem to have any problem with flying first class.

* * *

Sheldon sat on a cushion in the bridal shop, waiting for Amy, Bernadette and Penny to try on bridesmaid dresses. Clara was getting measured by one of the employees.

"What do you think Sheldon?" Amy asked after emerging from the dressing room in the dress the three women and Clara had agreed on for the bridesmaids. It was a formfitting teal dress that came about to the knees with a gold band around the midsection.

"It looks nice," he said. Amy took it as the most of a compliment she would get out of Sheldon. He looked over at Clara, who was explaining to a woman the type of dress she was interested in. She looked so excited. While the woman was finding dresses, Clara walked over and saw her friends in their dresses. She clasped her hands over her mouth.

"You three look gorgeous!" she exclaimed. They really did. The dress they decided on made each woman, even Amy, look wonderful.

"The sleeves are a bit short," Amy pointed out, rubbing her bare arms.

"We can fix that," Clara said and disappeared for a moment. She returned with a slightly transparent scarf that was the same color as the dress and wrapped it around Amy. "Better?"

"Yes," Amy said, trying to look pleased. _Dammit, why did this woman have to be so nice?_ They found cover ups for Penny and Bernadette as well, and the bridesmaid's ensemble was complete at last.

"Miss?" the woman approached Clara with her arms full of white fabric. Clara followed her into one of the rooms.

"Sheldon, I think we are going to take off, Amy and I are kind of hungry." Penny explained. "Bernadette, are you coming?"

"I'm alright; I'll stay here with Sheldon." The other two women left and Bernadette took her place next to Sheldon, waiting for Clara to come out in one of the dresses.

The first dress she tried on looked like a bird exploded on it. One could see the distaste Clara had for it on her face. Both Sheldon and Bernadette shook their heads.

The second one was better but not what they were looking for either. Sheldon and Bernadette kept light conversation going while they waited for the last one.

"Are you ready?" Clara shouted from inside.

"Yes!"

The door opened and Clara stepped out in a simple white dress with lace patterns adorning it. It had small sleeves covering the shoulders. When he saw her, Sheldon felt his heart rate increase and his breath catch, almost as if he was choking on something. He coughed and hacked for a moment before resuming looking at Clara. Bernadette had her suspicions that something was up with Sheldon.

Clara turned to the employee who had been helping her. "This is it. I love it."

While Clara dressed in her regular clothes, Bernadette leaned over to Sheldon.

"I know there is something going on between you two." She said.

"That's ridiculous!" He tried to sound truthful but came out looking jittery instead.

"She is engaged to be married and you are in a relationship with Amy! This is completely inappropriate of the two of you."

"She isn't doing anything. It's just me," he admitted, lowering his head.

"Amy has put up with you for almost 3 years now, and I would expect you to treat her the way she deserves." Bernadette said sternly. Never before had Sheldon been so scared of someone so tiny.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing except the OC character. Thank You**

* * *

Chapter Five

Sheldon sat at his desk with his phone in his hands, debating on whether or not to call Clara. He wanted to be with her and talk with her, but he didn't want anyone else to suspect anything, let alone figure it out as Bernadette had. Bernadette and Clara had become increasingly good friends, and Sheldon knew he had to watch himself around her. He started hyperventilating, still unable to decide whether to call or not. This was getting out of hand.

Sheldon made himself a cup of chamomile tea and, after becoming tranquil, resumed his situation with the phone. He took a deep breath and dialed her number quickly.

"Hello?" her Northern accent chimed through the receiver.

"Hello Clara. I was hoping you would join me at the Cheesecake Factory tonight at promptly 8pm."

"Sheldon, I can't go on a date, we discussed this a while ago."

"No, no. You've made the wrong assumption. This is merely wedding business. I just thought we would be able to have a bit of food or something while we went over the final details."

Clara thought it over for a bit, "I guess that will be alright. But _strictly_ business, yes?"

"Yes."

"Alright, see you in a few hours." The phone clicked and Sheldon sat smiling to himself, he had done it. Maybe lying wasn't so hard after all.

* * *

Sheldon sat at the bar of the Cheesecake Factory, a place he very rarely sat, waiting for Clara. He had dressed up a bit, wearing a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled at the elbow, as he had read on the internet many women find this immensely attractive. He was sipping his Diet Virgin Cuba Libre when Clara popped up behind him.

"Why Sheldon, you look spiffy this evening!" she giggled and took the barstool next to him.

"Spiffy?" he asked, confused with today's modern slang.

"Sharp." He still didn't get it. "Nice, you dressed nice," she alas specified.

"Ah! Thank you. You do as well." She was wearing a simple dress, nothing out of the ordinary for her. But she looked stunning in it none the less.

"What are you drinking?" she asked while setting her notebook of wedding materials down on the table.

"A Diet Virgin Cuba Libre," he raised his glass and took a sip.

"What's that?" she laughed.

"Rum and Coke without the rum and using diet coke instead."

"Sounds complicated," she said, ordering a simple glass of wine.

"What type of alcoholic drinks do you like?" he asked, beginning to initiate his plan.

"I like quite a few things. Except whiskey, it's the eleventh most disgusting drink I've had. Why?"

"Just curious. How do you feel about…" he quickly glanced at the google search he had done on his phone, "vodka?" _The number one alcohol that makes people drunk the fastest._

"I guess. I haven't had much of it."

"Well, research says you can't say you dislike something until you've tried it at least 9 times. Let's have a go shall we?" He flagged down the bartender and ordered little shots of vodka, all for Clara.

"You're acting strange. Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine," he handed her a shot glass. She eyed him suspiciously but drank it down anyway.

Clara coughed a bit at first. "Now," she cleared her throat, "what final details did you want to go over?"

Sheldon looked confused, "Final details of what?"

"…My wedding? It's tomorrow!"

"Oh right, right of course. Well, just whatever you think needs some extra looking over."

"I thought it was all fine until you called me. Is there something you don't like about it?"

"No. I just wanted to make sure you were 100% satisfied with _everything_ at the wedding."

"I am."

"_Everything_," he put emphasis on the word. "All the decorations, the flowers, all the people…"

"What are you getting at Sheldon?" she asked taking another shot. She needed it now, he was making her nervous. Was something wrong with her wedding choices?

"I just want to make sure you are completely satisfied with everything there. We wouldn't want you to be making any mistakes."

Another shot. "What kind of mistakes?"

"Well, you wouldn't want to _marry_ something you didn't like."

"What?!" she asked, the alcohol making her comprehension fuzzy. She hoped she had misheard him.

"Oh nothing," he said. "Bartender, we are going to need another round please."

Clara was beginning to feel dizzy. It was her mistake of stress drinking. She was scared. What was Sheldon saying? Did she make the wrong decision on something: the decorations… the flowers… the husband? The husband…. No he couldn't mean that. Sheldon liked Arthur, didn't he? "Sheldon, I have to go." She wobbled out the door, relishing the feel of the cool air on her skin.

She sat on a bench and rested her head on the wall behind her. Her breathing slowed to a normal pace again and she closed her eyes.

"Clara," Sheldon called after her, holding the notebook she had forgotten inside. He found her on the bench and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Clara shot up at his touch, "What do you want from me?" she screamed. It was not good to doubt your wedding the night before.

"I'm sorry. I know I scared you in there." He handed her the notebook and she took it quickly.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, her voice a bit shaky.

"I…" he sighed, the truth was bound to come out eventually. "I wanted you to admit to having feelings for me. Maybe admit that marrying Arthur is a mistake."

"Why would you do that?" she shivered as the wind blew violently around them.

"Because I-I think I'm in love with you." Clara stood in stunned silence, wrapping her thin coat tighter around her. "When you showed up at my door, all the sudden the feelings I had suppressed since the age of 11 flooded back to me. Something in me told me you could be mine if I tried hard enough. I can't get you out of my head. Planning this wedding has been torture for me. The only thing I can do is pretend it is ours for a while to get through it. I want you to be happy Clara, but at the same time I want you for myself."

Clara was crying and the wind blew her hair into her face. "I don't know what I feel," she said, moving her hair. Her coat flew open again without her hands holding it closed and Clara became frustrated. Sheldon shed his own jacket and placed it around her, zipping it up. She calmed down again and huddled in the warmth. "I thought I would be able to just come to Pasadena and ask you to be my man of honor, simple as that. But then when we started spending more time together that all changed. I got confused and I started feeling guilty. I wish I had a better explanation." She bent her head down into the jacket. It smelled like Sheldon.

Sheldon pulled her into a crevice between two buildings, blocking out the wind a bit. He wiped her tears away with his thumb and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him, her large, wet, brown eyes staring into his pale blue ones. She rose up on the tips of her toes and placed her lips timidly against his. He was startled at first, his hands flailing about, unsure what to do. Clara placed her heels back on the ground and Sheldon quickly lowered down and kissed her again, a bit more passionately this time.

* * *

They sat in silence in a cab on the way to drop Clara at her hotel.

"We shouldn't have done that," she whispered.

"Why not, I think we both enjoyed it."

"I'm not saying I didn't like it. I feel guilty because I did like it, a lot." She wouldn't turn to face him; she looked straight out the window. "We are not to speak of this again. I'm getting married tomorrow, and you have a girlfriend. This was a silly mistake, that's all; an angry, drunken mistake."

The cab pulled up in front of the bright hotel. Clara removed herself from Sheldon's jacket and quickly left the car. Sheldon pulled the coat on and watched out the window as she ran into the hotel. Tomorrow she would marry Arthur, and there was nothing Sheldon could do to prevent it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for disappearing, I've been working on my Drum Major application. Anyway, here is Chapter Six, hope it will work for awhile until everything has calmed down and I have some free time again. **

**I own nothing except the OC character. Thank You.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Clara rolled over and looked at the clock on her bedside table. _10:30 am._ She was getting married in 5 and half hours! Clara rose from her bed and Arthur rolled a tray of breakfast over to her.

"Good Morning Miss Winthrop," he kissed her gently and poured cream into her coffee. "This is the last time I will call you that," he smiled.

Clara smiled brightly and held his face to hers. She loved him, she really truly did. Her kiss with Sheldon the previous night caused her to beat herself up the rest of the night, she barely slept. But today was the day she would marry Arthur, and all the previous events would be behind her.

Clara wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck and pulled him closer to her. She kissed him and continued peppering her lips about his face and neck.

Arthur giggled, "Goodness, someone is frisky this morning. Just wait a few more hours, and then tonight we will be together for the first time, in a gorgeous suite in the Maldives Islands." Arthur cupped her hands in his and placed kisses on each fingertip. The love he held for her was something rare and beautiful.

"Any pre-wedding jitters?" Bernadette asked Clara while placing the veil atop her head.

"No. I feel confident about this." Clara had to tell herself this multiple times during the day. The events with Sheldon from the previous night kept creeping into her thoughts.

"Good," Bernadette handed Clara her bouquet of white roses and blue calla lilies. They were her two favorite flowers, and the blue was the closest color to teal they could get.

Clara watched from behind her small line of bridesmaids as Sheldon walked down the aisle with Amy's arm tightly wound around his. He then took his place at the altar the same way any traditional maid of honor would.

Instead of the traditional wedding march, Clara and her father graced the aisle to an instrumental of _Smoke Gets in Your Eyes_. There at the altar stood Arthur and she could just make out the wateriness of his eyes when he saw her. Clara had to bite her lip to keep from crying herself.

Sheldon stood behind Clara, watching as she became wed to the man she loved, and officially became Clara Williams. When Clara and Arthur shared their first kiss as a married couple, Sheldon dug his fingernails deeply into the palm of his hand and had to tell himself _breathe deeply. Don't do anything stupid. _

"They look so happy together," Amy pointed out while dancing with Sheldon at the reception.

"Yes," he replied in monotone.

"Maybe… That could be us someday?" she hinted, while Sheldon kept his gaze fixed on Clara and Arthur. He simply sighed in response.

Sheldon tapped on Arthur's shoulder. "I think it's the best man's turn," Arthur said, handing Clara over.

Clara kept her eyes averted as she and Sheldon made it around the dance floor. He didn't take his eyes off her.

"You're officially married now," Sheldon said, a slight bit of patronization seeping through his tone.

"Yes," Clara said, barely meeting his gaze through her long lashes.

"Clara," he said. She looked up and suddenly felt his sharp blue eyes piercing into her. His hand tightened around her waist. She looked around trying to find a way out. Bernadette caught her worried eyes and rushed over.

"Uh, Sheldon we haven't danced yet. Clara you take Howard for a spin." She gently guided Clara away and took her place with Sheldon, who towered over her.

"What were you doing to her?" Bernadette snapped.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I just can't stand seeing her with him."

"You listen to me," she glared at him. "Clara is a married woman. She loves Arthur. If there were any chance of the two of you getting together she wouldn't have married him like she did less than an hour ago. You let her be." With that Bernadette released herself from the dance.

Clara and Arthur hugged and thanked everyone before running out to their car that would take them to the airport. When Clara had gotten to Sheldon she briefly placed her arms around him and moved on. He knew he had upset her. But the feelings she caused him possessed him, and he didn't know how to tame them. 19 years of pent up romantic feelings towards her had all been brought on at once, and they were taking their toll on him.

Sheldon sat in his bed; it was in the very early morning hours. He hadn't slept at all. By this time Clara and Arthur had to have been at their honeymoon location for a while now. He quickly calculated what time it would be there. _Late enough for carnal activities, _he thought.

Sheldon clenched and unclenched his hands into fists while he involuntarily thought of Clara being intimate with another man. He could picture Arthur's hands on her, her nails grabbing his skin. Sheldon wanted to scratch his eyes out. Damn his vivid imagination.

He twisted about in his sheets and finally jumped out of his bed in frustration. In the dark of his room he accidentally ran into the wall, which then knocked him into the small bookcase in the corner of his room, which caused a book to fall onto his foot.

"Damn it," he muttered under his breath while checking his foot for injuries. He then caught sight of the book that had attacked his toes. It was the horrible book his friends had given him to educate him on coitus. At first he leaped away from it, as if it were a dirty sock. Then he did something he would consider a bit stupid… He picked it up.

Sheldon returned to his bed with the book in hand, flipping through it and unintentionally landed on a page focused on women's pleasure points. His first instinct was to shut the book and throw it in the dumpster, but then he thought about Clara again. He closed his eyes, sucked a deep breath in, and began his research.

Throughout his reading Sheldon could feel his face turn red and start to burn up. His breathing sped up and his palms became slippery. The book had pictures in it, but much more detailed than the female anatomy pictures one might see in a biology classroom. One line caught his eye; it said something about using his hands. Sheldon brought his hand up and stared at it, as if it were something completely new and different. How on earth did one use their hands for that sort of thing? Another line mentioned using the mouth and Sheldon threw the book across the room. He then sprinted to the bathroom, washed his hands, brushed his teeth, and rinsed with mouthwash before returning to his room and finally going to sleep.


End file.
